


Where's Jane?

by Soulwriter5



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulwriter5/pseuds/Soulwriter5
Summary: Kat and Sutton are looking for Jane but where is she?





	Where's Jane?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. All mistakes are my own.

Jacqueline was sitting at her desk going through layouts with a marker. Circling and crossing out many mistakes or new ideas she had. She gripped the marker tightly for a brief second. Then there was a knock at her office door. She cleared her throat and said, “Come in?” looking up to see Sutton.  
“Have you seen Jane?” Sutton asked  
Jacqueline looks around her office and says, “no I don’t see her”   
“oh, well, Alex said she was in here. Just needed to talk to her about something.” Sutton replied nervously. Looking around the room. “Alright then. I will keep looking. She’s probably in the closet!” Sutton says and heads for the door.   
“You…… do that” Jacqueline replied. Sutton eyed her weary. “ okay” Sutton replies and closes Jacqueline returns to her work. Grips the marker again. Surprised she hasn’t snapped it in half with her tight grip.   
Her office door flies open “Have you seen Jane?” Kat asks   
Jacqueline gives herself props for not rolling her eyes “As I just told Sutton, I do not see Jane anywhere” Trying to keep her tone even. “Are you okay? You look a little flushed” Kat asked   
“I-I-I’m fine. Just a headache” Jacqueline replies.   
“Well, okay I will continue to look for Jane. Knowing her she’s probably eating. She loves to eat” Kat said and walked out the office  
Jacqueline sits back in her chair and closes her eyes. Until there is a disturbance at her door. Both Sutton and Kat had returned. “Sorry, to bother you, but we are really worried about Jane. Her phone is on her desk and her purse is there, but we can’t find her anywhere.”   
A growl was heard through the office. Jacqueline’s eyes widen, and Kat and Sutton looked at each other and then back at Jacqueline but before they good ask what that was---

Jane climbed out from under the desk angry. Kat and Sutton jaws dropped, they didn’t need to ask what Jane was doing under Jacqueline’s desk. Jane pointed a finger and said in an angry tone” Here’s what is going to happen, you’re going to send Andrew on a fake mission, tell him Jacqueline wants a Starbucks, or a salad or the moon, I don’t give a damn. Then you two are going to stand outside that door and make sure no else comes in here. I will get back under the desk and tongue fuck my girlfriend. Do you understand me?” Jane said in a firm dead tone  
Kat and Sutton looked at each other and then back at Jane shocked by this Tiny Jane. They just both nodded and walked out the door. Jane huffed and turned towards Jacqueline and said “ Now you! Sit back relax and enjoy the orgasm I am about to give you” Jacqueline was so turned on by this Jane she had no problems complying. Jacqueline sat back in her chair. Jane crawled back under the desk, spread Jacqueline’s legs and dove right in. Jacqueline and Jane looked eyes. Jane smirked and stuck her tongue out to circle Jacqueline’s clit. Then sucked it into her mouth. “ God! Jane!” Jacqueline said and put her hand in Jane’s hair. “Don’t stop!” She whispered to Jane. Jane continued looking at Jacqueline with a smug expression on her face. Jacqueline bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came. Jane lapped up all the juices and sucked her clit once more. Crawled out from the under the desk and leaned into Jacqueline’s ear and said:  
“Later you are going to sit on my face and ride my tongue” Jacqueline gave a moan   
“then you are going to take the strap-on and take me from behind and fuck me hard while pulling my hair and spanking me. Do you think you can do that?” Jane kissed Jacqueline’s neck.   
“Y-ye-yes!” Jacqueline said and now she was turned on again. Jane smiled walked towards the door, handle on the door turned to Jacqueline and said “love you and I can’t wait till later” smirked and walked out

Kat and Sutton turned around and looked at Jane shocked.   
“what?” Jane asked innocently and walked away with a smirk on her face.   
“I can not believe Tiny Jane just went down on Jacqueline in her office with all these people out here” Sutton said completely shocked  
“I know! Our little girl is growing up!” Kat replied touching her chest like a proud parent. Sutton just looked at her and rolled her eyes and walked away. Kat just grinned all the way back to her desk.


End file.
